File talk:Sabo Using Hiken.png
Just Another Daily Anime vs. Manga Battle! So, usual edit war over anime vs. manga, yadda yadda. Anyway, the anime image is alright, but it's kind of lower quality than I'd prefer, and what's more, Rebecca is blocking the view of Sabo, so it's unclear to me on who exactly is using Hiken, and actually, if I haven't read the caption or the name of the file, I wouldn't know who is using Hiken. In the manga, while there's no Rebecca blocking the view of Sabo, Sabo is way too tiny to see, so. While both the anime and manga files have their flaws, I'm going with the anime, but I'd seriously prefer it if someone can bring up a better anime image. 01:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) To my mind, the important bit is the fire, not Sabo. I think the manga is a better image, although it is possible next episode will give us a clearer one. 02:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Nova. The manga image does a much better job of showing off the amount and power of the fire. 18:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I'll see about getting a better screenshot, but even though we hardly use them how about a gif? AsuraDrago 19:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC) A gif might work, and I'd permit it since it is for a DF ability page. But I think the anime is best here, we have a full description of Hiken on the page TWICE (once for Ace, once for Sabo) and we have an image on Ace's section of the technique as well. I think it's safe to say we can shift the focus of the image to Sabo using it instead of the fire. And the most recent anime version is ok, because you can still tell that Sabo is using it because of the blue sleeves on Sabo's arm. Rebecca doesn't even have sleeves, let alone blue ones. 19:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC) 1. The anime image causes less clutter in articles it's used. 2. You can see Sabo better 3. The point of the image is to convey the technique, not demonstrate how powerful it is. If that were the case, why don't we use the image of Ace punching through the Billions' Ships instead of punching the BB pirates, even though it's arguably a lesser-scale version of the technique. Did I cover everything? Yup... my vote's anime. --Mandon (talk) 19:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Anime. The argument about the anime version being low quality is stupid since that's an HD image. SeaTerror (talk) 19:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC) The problem I have is that the other Hiken image - http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130525224004/onepiece/images/d/d9/Hiken.png - is jut a ball of fire. The manga version of Sabo using it actually has a sense of scale. 21:53, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thats why I think a gif would serve Sabo's Hiken better than the anime screens alone. It would look better if it was actually shown and not just pictured. AsuraDrago 00:27, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, why don't we just try to replace the other Hiken image then? This one really should focus on Sabo, not the technique itself. Why not just get an image of Ace using it on the Marine Ships from Alabasta? 06:33, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I'd be ok with this image if the other image had a good sense of scale. 20:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC) There's no good image of Ace using it, so this should stay as manga. 20:33, January 28, 2015 (UTC) So would anyone be up to making a gif of this and see how it goes? Since apparently there is no good image of Ace using the technique, I'd have to change my vote to the manga, since it depicts the technique far better than the anime. But if we're going to focus on Sabo instead of the technique, as JSD said, then both images don't show Sabo clearly. In the anime, Rebecca blocks the view of Sabo, so you can't really tell who is that using Hiken without reading the description, and in the manga, Sabo is far too small to see. 23:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Thats why I think a gif may prove useful. AsuraDrago 23:20, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :Then make the damn gif so we can see how it compares to the anime or the manga. 23:27, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :I have been working on it for a the last day and its my first time making a gif. I'm trying to get it right on my first try, Im a touch OCD when it comes to the dimensions and size of each screenshot I make, I'm trying to get the size perfect. AsuraDrago 21:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) . 00:32, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Seems a little long, but regardless, I think it's better than the anime or manga image. My vote's for the gif now. Also, thank you so much, Kuro! 00:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, gif is best. I put the gif on the page so that it could go somewhere and not be mistakenly deleted. A couple more posts though and I'll call it a clear majority and close this, and delete the image. 00:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, Lel put it on a chapter page, so the image gets to stay in manga form. Now I'll close this. 14:01, February 5, 2015 (UTC)